Taro
by Tryxbella
Summary: Kagome has return to her own era. Inuyasha choose Kikyo over her. Her friends try to cheer her up with a card game, Le taro de marseille. How can card show you your futur ? Some one want a revenge, how kagome will deal with it?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer ! I DO Not own Inuyasha ! Yep yep ! I did it ! Non, il ne m'appartient pas! Full billanguale !

The well stopped working months ago, after that I had to try to be more positive with what happenned in my life. When I returned for the last time from the past, I just jumped in my homework. Why mathematic must be so hard, I'm just good in history nad in physical eduction. You can imagine that, I had to walk nearly eight hours a day, everyone would be in shape after only one month. I became numb with all the subjects that I had to learn, almost completed a year of school.I eat and breath only to think about what I will learn the next and I should I study to become better.But What I really want is to forgot about Inuyasha and the memories of my last day with him.

It was a strange day. At first it was like every other day, maybe the fact that we just finish to complet the jewel and kill Naraku made us a little happier than usual. But I got a strange felling. You know, a day that seems like a dream. I wasn't the chosen one, Inuyasha chose Kikyo over me. Hey, that stupid dogboy... grrrr I'm starting to act like Kouga-Kun. That doesn't really matter now. The shinko no tama decided for me to bring me in my own era.

When I returned, I was like a zombie, barely living. You would be like that too if you had lost so many precious thing, there's not just Inuyasha (hell with him), but I lost Shippo, Sango, Miroku and many other friends. I feel bad, I just say good bye to Inuyasha. I hope I didn't scare okaa-san too much. It's not every day that you have a girl of 18 years old crying all the tears of her body. I think she understands, even if she didn't ask me what happens. She know what is ti to lost someone you love. May not have know otoo-san that much, but I know she still a little bit sad about his death. That's why I love her so much, she lets me do my own experience. I have too by ma self what is the real meaning to love someone, that's something that can't be thaugh by word only by feel it.

It took me some months to be able to deal with my friends with a smile. They were happy that I passed throug my separation with that stupid two-timing boyfriend. Yumi was pushing me to go out with Hojo-kun, but he was just not my kind of boy. You know waht I think he is to cute, he isn't really handsom or something like this. He is like the cute little boy you had a crush on when you were like 5 years old. I would say that older girl prefer boy who can more than just "kawaii". And his hair was too dark, it wasn't silver like one I know. The show must go on, they say in America, ne?

Yesterday, I got the shock of my life. Souta was playing outside in the Goshinboku and I was doing my homework under it. I don't know why, but he fell. I was quite upset, because he fell on me. HE BROKED HIS STUPID LEG ! What a non sense ! And why on me ! I was try to comfort him, when my hand and the shikon no tama began to glow. I had just fixed his leg... that was strange. I wasn't able to do it when I was with Inuyasha but now I was starting to be quite good. After some tries on my familly, I was able to control my power. I wasn't doing big tricks, but to be able to heal was new for me.Now that I have new power, I have to try to be less visible when I was using my power. That's how I began to work in a shelter for orphan children. They reminded me of Shippo. When you have a lot of time to kill, it's good to find activities other than school, if you don't want to become completely insane.

Between my time with the children and my homework, I got no time left. Good for me, I was able to forget about Inuyasha. It's certain that my friends were finding me strange with all my activities after being « sick » for so long. But they stopped to try to match me with Hojo-Kun. He is going out with Yumi now, they are fine together.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own th DVD Of spirited Away ! Hai ! But I don't own Inuyasha.

And another quiet day, I was eating lunch with Eri and Yumi, like every day ...But to day, Ayumi came to see us with the biggest smile I had seen in her face !

« Hey girls ! My mom brought me a gift from her trip in France !» She said.

« She went to france ? You didn't tell us that !» Eri said. I don't think she was paying much attention to what Ayumi said the pass week.

« Sure I did , she sighed, Anyway ! It's a card game to tell the future ! it's really old and very popular in france! It's name le tarot de marseille! »

I wasn't very impressed, I had seen a lot of old things in my life. And how can a Card game tell the future. If you really want to know the future, you can go to a shrine at the time of the new year ! I was looking away, totally in outer space, when ...

«KAGOME ! Are you listenning ?» Screamed Yumi .

«... haha haha... Sure ! Why do you ask ?»

Eri was looking worried. «Really Kagome you have to listen when we speak to you. You are like that since you started to be healthier. We are worried about you !»

«We can try to ask the cards if you will be better !» said Ayumi with hope.

«I don't think it's a good idea, you know ...»

«haaaaaa ! Kagome, it doesn't hurt to try !» said Yumi.

And then they were looking at me with sad little puppy eyes ! And I hate it when they do that. They know that I can't resist it.

«... ok ok, stop looking at me like that !»

« YOUPPY ! You will be the first one to try it. I'm not really good at french so I brought my pocket computer with the translation of the meaning of the cards.»

I hope it will not take too much time...

«I hope there isn't a Happy Squirrel card, like in The Simpsons ! » said Eri,looking thoughtful. And what do an Happy squirrel mean in a card game ?

« The Simpsons... what is it ?» said Ayumi totally lost.

« Hoo.. It's an american show. My parent wanted me to practice my english so I watched Fox TV.»

«Weird ... Anyway ! Kagome where are you going ?»

Chikuso... they saw me. What can I do now... I was just trying to escape the torture that lied in that deck of card. Why me !

« No where ... haha haha...» Somewhere far far far away from you, maybe the Canada they look like good people.

«Sit there ! Ask me a question!» Now What can I do to pass the time, I could ask stupid question. I'm so good with that trick.

« ... heee... What kind of question ?»

«You can ask a question about love, school, money etc !» Love, school, money ? My life is resume in two word : school and shelter. Where can I find love when I want no one. Maybe I will become the lover of one of the orphan, maybe that cute little one with that cute smile, but he is just 6 years old. I'm too old for that.

«Ask if you will find true love !» Said Eri with sparkles in her eyes.

« .. ok ! It's simple ?»

I was so shocked ! They wanted to know if I would find someone, I don't want to be negative, but the love of my life had just let me down a couple of months ago.

« Listen to me Kagome ! First of all, I will mix the card and you will tell me when to stop. After that, you pick four cards, the first one you place it at your left, the second at your right, the third one in front of you and the last one in front of me. And I will place your center card, Ok ?»

«... ok»

That was boring, how can Frenchs love that game ? It had strange drawings and names l'Amoureux, l'Étoile, le Soleil, la Tempérance et la Force ! What

does it mean?

«... hum... ok ok ! Look at the first one, it's the lover, the second it's the stars, third the sun, fourth the moderation, no good traduction for that one and in the middle the force, all on the good side. Hummmm..»

«Hummm what ?» I said, I was getting nervous with the look she made.

« You seem luky ... The lover represents yourself, you are asking yourself if you did the rigth thing or if you will do. The second one, the stars, means that your are gifted by destiny and that you will make the right choice. The third one, the sun, means love and hope. The fourth, the moderation, means that the one you love will come from your past, it's someone you already know. The last is the one that I like the most. It means that you will find the One. The one who'll love you with passion, both your body and your soul. Your soulmate !» Youhou, I got someone from my past and all the boy i know beside Hojo-kun are IN the past.

«This is too kawaii ! Could you do the same thing to me, ne ?» Why everyone want to find The One, that's only a trick for the Valentin's day to be able to sell more chocolat.

« It changes all the time, you don't have that much chance to catch the same cards.» Ayumi said with a look of « I know everything but you don't » on her face.

I think I would have some stupid ghost after me! After some undead miko, a freak hanyou and some bad ass youkai, I got a new category ghost ! But who could it be, I don't know a lot of men beside Inuyasha who came from my past. And I think they would be dead now.


	3. Chapter 2

Another day of work, modern times are boring, too quiet for my taste. It's too easy to fake to be one of them. If you want to have power, you have to have money. Money rules the world and the sky is the limit they said. I was surprise when they went on the moon for the first time. It's amazing how their imagination can push them to do surprising discoveries.

«Mr Taisho, there is the planification for your week. Don't forget, you have a charity ball for the Gishi shelter Saturday at 7 :00 pm. » Said Miss Emiko, my secretary.

«Thank you, Emiko...» Humans ...

The shelter, I started it fifty years ago in the memory of Rin. I changed my identity every twenty years, safer for me. So I'm my own cousin or brother or uncle, I just erased the memories of my employes. It's a good thing that I got that spell two centuries ago.

I will have to give awards to the new volunteer, two new girls and a boy, Tensho Ayame, Higurashi Kagome and Nara Sasuke. This girl, Higurashi, she was more than twenty hours per week at the selther, very impressive. The commentaries of the staff are the best I had ever seen, she was the children's favorite volunteer.

I just Love them ! They are so cute when they smile ! My my, if it's not my little Kyo, he is taller each time I see him. It's amazing how fast eleven years old children can grown up.

«Ano ! Kagome-chan ! Do you want to marry me ?» He said with a big smile.

«I don't know, maybe if you are my soulmate, I'm suppose to meet him. My friends told me that.»

«Your soulmate, you don't need that, you have me !»

«Anyway... I don't think that Kisa will be happy, if her fiancé lets her down.» He was sounding just like Kouga. I hope he isn't his reincarnation.

«... Kisa..., ok ok I will let you go with another man if you want it much. »

Fortunately, my coworker, Sasuke appeared, just in time to save me from my young lover.

«Kagome, do you remember the ball of Saturday ?» OH NO! I completely forgot !Mom wanted to find a dress with me and it's tomorow. What will I do with this mess ?

«Your mom have called. She will come here to take you to the mall. She was sure that you had forgotten. »

«I just love my mom, you can't know how much !»

« But don't forget it's formal and ... do you have someone to come with you ?» Oh no, not another one. What is it that I have that's so fantastic?

« No, but I will be fine. No real need. » Now he looks so sad. I hate doing that to boys.

« Ok! It's not realy important. So, I will see you tomorow night ! Don't forget !» He said with a smile.

« Ok !» I said with a brighter smile. Now, what time is it ? Oups, it's already 6h30.

« Mom, mom ! I'm so sorry .. I just didn't remember !» I said on my knees.

« Mai, mai ! you don't have to do that Kagome. I know you put a lot of efforts in school and in the shelter and that you just have no memory for those events. »

« I Love you mom !»

« Me too honey ! Come, we I have to get your dress. I expect the best one for my daughter.» She said with glitter in her eyes.

« But mom I don't need an fancy dress, just a simple one will do alright. I'm not getting married you know. It's just a ball.» Jeez mom ! Oh no, my graduation is this year ...

« Ok, honey it's doesn't matter.»

« Go go ! Can I drive ?»

« Sure honey.»

« Sesshoumaru-Sama ! »

« ... » I hate when he does that in public. It's not common to have a little guy following you everywhere and calling you his master.

« You had plan to go get some gifts for the kids. I can go to the mall for you, Sesshoumaru !» Said Jaken.

« It will be fine, go do your other tasks. »

« Hai ! Sesshoumaru-sama !» Luckily, he quit. What a pain in the ass!

I changed a lot during all these years. After the death of Inuyasha and his bitch, I decided to travel around the world. There were strong youkai left in Japan. It's how I begun to construct my empire. I now own things all over the world. It's crazy how easy it was to trick humans. Stupid human beings.

I'm the fourth generation of myself to direct my company. Now, no long hair, it attracts too much attention. Still my silver hair is the only thing that I have left from my youkai featuring. I'm suppose to be 24 years old, just 600 years younger that I'm in reality.


	4. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha. Hai hai ! Hello guys, little word about me. My name is fabienne, I'm from québec city, in Canada i'm french, so sorry for my mistake, I got a beta, but her and I are in the last step of our session, so sorry. Désolé ! (so I post that one and I will correct it with my friend and resend it )

«Look at this one !» said mom. Oh, no, it's absolutely not me.

«Mom, you know, a cute little black dress will fit perfectly.» No more pink dresses... If I see another one I'll scream.

« But honey, color will cheer you up.Ok maybe not pink, but how about blue? You know, with your eyes it will be the perfect match. »

« Ok, blue. Now put those dresses away, they aren't the good color. »

« Hai hai !» she said with a smile. I'm sure she showed me those pink dresses because she knew that if I have to choose between the two I'll pick blue. It seem that when you become a Mom, you get some magic power. The power to deal with you children in any situation, like a sixth sense.

When we got out of the stores something, just get my eyes. Silver... silver hair. Maybe some kind punk, but no that men wasn't looking like a strange freek. He was looking like a average young men who work in a office. It's weird that mixt of look. Heeeyy ! He is looking at me now. Oups, I think I over did it. GOLD ! HO my God... He has golden eyes. I think I will faint. I just have ... to ... walk away... FAST !

« Ho mom ! Look at that cute dress !» Fast, faster... Mom just move, please !

« Mai, Mai ! Kagome, you allready got your dress, you don't think one is enough ?»

And then he just walk away ! Haaaw ! What a relief !

Each time I got the mail, all the women look at me with lust in their eyes. Today wasn't a exception to the rule. I was concentring to avoid the women, when a felt a hudge mystic power neer me. There were a young woman, she was intensly glearing at me, but not with lust. She was looking at me with surprise, like she had see a ghost. Just after I turned to face her, her fear hit me. She was afraid of me, strange. No one is suppose to feel my Youki because I seal my power for the day. So it's something else. In a way she was looking alwfully famillar to me. Strange.

It's feel like hours, it's just take tweeny minutes to get home. It's seem like the time is against me, too slow. That happens all the time I need to be at home. I just want to check if the well is still close. It so weird. I hate to think that, but maybe Ayumi was right about someone from the past. And there is only two peoples with those kind of eyes and hair, Inuyasha and his brother. Or maybe, he have children ... Haw ! To complicated for me, I just have to forget and all will be like before. Stupid silver hair and golden eyes...

« Mom ? Did you see a strange man today at the mail ?» I hope she didn't see him.

« You mean the one the beautiful silver hair, fashion is strange to day. » NO ! too late.

« He made me remenber Inuyasha, but he have short hair. Maybe he is youkai ? I didn't feel youki . » I (mumurer), I was just so in my thaugh.

« Honey ? Are you sure you're ok ? You seem distance .»

« I'm fine. I think I will pay a little visite to Ayumi. It have been a long since I went to her house to see her, ne ?» I said with a bright smile.

I'm home, it's 9h30, bed time or ... Computer time. Youhou ! There is so many thing you can do with those thing. But I think that I need more than fanfiction to calm myself. So Dodo (sleep) time !

Who it can be ?I was sure that I had forgot Inuyasha, it seem that I'm wrong. If he is a youkai, maybe Shippo is still alive. Stop hurting you Kagome, I just have to sleep and forget all that.

It's have been more than three hundred years since I think about my baka half brother, but those bleu eyes. There isn't a lot of people in Japan with bleu eyes, the only person I know was Inuyasha's strange miko. She was wearing strange clothes ... green sailor. Sailor... no it couldn't be that ? She was wearing a school uniform for this time. There was no one in the past to wear something like that. But, she had miko power and no one in this era had enough power to do something like time travelling. No one can do that. I think I will have to pay a little visite to some youkai.

University ! It's boring, I know why Kagome was always complening about school. But it's less boring than my last job. So new diploma, maybe this time I will do doctor ? I got like 12 diploma at home and more money to do with. There is one good thing about university, GIRLS ! Oups, I had pass to much time with Miroku, damn that pervert monk. His boys wasn't better and the boys of his boys etc. I think he just change of curse, the Kazana is gone but they got the hentai curse. It has been six month seen Kagome's return, I hope she is better than in the beginning.


	5. Chapter 4

Chap 4

First time ever, tadam I decide to present myself ! Wahou, heu my name is fabienne, 18 years old, I'm from Québec city ... somewhere in Canada, where there is strange guys who speak french, like me ! So it's the reason it's took my a lots of time, because one of my friend have to correct it. I'm not the best in the world ... Who can say that he is anyway ?

Disclaimer, I do not own Inuyasha, (french) Je ne possède pas Inuyasha !

I hate bal, I just hate them. To much people, to much noise. There is like two hundred peoples here. And it's just for a stupid gala, what is fun to see volunteer get prize, jeez. Just because the « big » boss came. Taisho Maru, some kind of rich, I think he own most of the big compagni in the west of Japan. Tha campagni has pass down like 10 generations of Taisho and they all look the same, weird familly. They must have a big family.

I don't think he is the kind of men who love to be in the front stage. I didn't see a picture of him in the shelter. Habitualy, they put picture of everyone, but not him. Maybe this time they will take some good one to put on the wall. Ho no ! There come Sasuke, I hope he isn't going to ask me to dance with him, I'm so bad.

« Kagome ! How are you ?» He said with a big smile.

« Not so bad, there is just to much people for my taste. »

«Yeah, I know ! Taisho-sama is a very mysterious men, there existe very feww picture of him or the rest of his family. I'm so excited to see him. » He said with stars in his eyes.

He just look stupid. I just decide to not reply to him, my brain just go away. Why all the time I have to meet stranges peoples ? Anyway, who can be more strange than me ? I'm the reincarnation of a miko in the 20th century, I went five hundred years in the past. No one can even hope to beat that ! Sasuke seem to have understand that I was far away from here, he just step away. Good boy ! Not so stupid. I think I stare at that marvelous, incredible, fantasyictly plain white wall like for ten minutes. I got save from that hypnotic wall by my mother.

When I step in the bal room, I got attack by photograh. I think that all together they will be able to take a good picture of Taisho Maru. I was all tense up and again my mother save me ! Viva Mama ! I know someone who will get a beautiful gift on motherday ! There were a little jazz band, habitually they put traditionnal music in that kind of even. I went to my place with mom and the other volunteers and wait.

I hate those show off, to much humans for nothing. I just hate my director of public relation, he said that I have to construct a better image of my self to the media. I didn't have to do that in the past, kill one or two humans or youkai and no when was protesting. I' m a kind of urban legend all over Japan, the mysterious rich heir of the Taisho. And I have to smile too, he said. They will have to do without it. I have to act friendly to a pack of humans that I don't even know. After Rin and that strange girl with my brother, I stop to see humans as a stupid creature. But there isn't a lots of them who aren't. Two isn't too bad, but they are dead. Rin got a great life, a husband a lots of children. I protect most of the decends of her and Kohaku. But I didn't fallow the family of his sister, Inuyasha's friend. Most of the people in Tokyo, have some of their blood, they were like bunnies.

HO MY GOD, my heart just stop. That was the men from the shopping center. No, no, not those golden eyes again ... And he really got silver hair, but he is only twenty six years old.

« Look honey, he have the same eyes than Inuyasha and his hair are white almost silver, strange for such a young men ?» Ho mom, just shut up. I already saw all that. I don't shout that loud But it isn't Inuyasha, he have the imposing presence of a king. So much like Sesshoumaru, but there is no youki ! Maybe if I try a little bit harder ...

What the hell is that power. A miko ? Here, why ? It's the first time in one hundred years that I feel a reel miko with such power. Maybe she will be strong enough to see trought my disguise. Where is she ? Ho, there on the special guess' table. So she is one of the volunteer. Not a big surprise, they seem to like helping people and little children to. I will have to do something with her, maybe she is worthy to meet me if she can see me as my real self.

Good good, no one can see through my super disguise, mouhahhaa(evil laugh). I'm just kidding. It's could be very useful to be a fox demon ! Hell yeah ! We have always the best disguise. I see through Sesshoumaru's one in two secondes. Ok, ok maybe not that fast, he is good. But I'm completly positive that Kagome will never be able to mine, maybe the one of Sesshoumaru. I will make thing maybe just a little bit more funny.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

_Italique mouvement the rest is what the caracter is thinking._

POV Kagome

... I sense something; oops I think he senses me too. Now what can I do? The bathroom! The best place for a girl to speak freely without boy! Yes, it's so fun to be a girl. His speech is not too bad. I don't think it's Sesshoumaru, he is way to gentle. If he was here, he would be killing humans so they would stop talking. He was a real spitfire when he was with Inuyasha. Damn, he took his time. I am completely sure that he senses me. I put way to much power into sensing his youki. A youkai at a charity ball. If someone had told me that 10 months ago, I think I would have laughed till I died. 

Finally, he finished, about time. Now the prizes, I hope that he won't be giving me my prize. He may be gorgeous, but I am his natural enemy. He must be an Inuyoukai, a cousin of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They were the two only Inuyoukai that I knew.

"The first prize will be given by Taisho Maru. The prize goes to Higurashi, Kagome !"_Kagome get up and go to the stage._ Where is luck when I need it? My mom gave me her special smile for a perfect day. I hope he is a gentle youkai with no aversions for mikos. I look stupid, everybody in the room is green with envy, I should be happy, shouldn't I? He seems to be amused by my antics. He nearly smiles. Now I'm sure, this is not Sesshoumaru. Maybe a funny cousin, but not him. He would never have almost smiled. I feel more confident now.

POV Seshoumaru  
It seems that I won't have to wait too much longer to see her. She senses my youkai, she looks tense. It's too hilarious to see her like that. She reminds me of someone I knew in the past, a long, long time ago. The same blue eyes, the same long black hair. She is the   
second girl with blue eyes that I have met in Japan and with foreign blood. The dress looks good on her. ... Did I just think about a human looking good? It's been to long since I had a youkai female. There are not many female youkai living and fewer not mated. I think the reason I have not encountered many is because they are scared of me. It doesn't matter, it means that they are not good enough for me. Hey, the girl shows no fear now. How could it be? She senses my power does she not?

POV Kagome

It will all be ok. I just have to think he is like Kouga or Ginta, a gentle youkai living in human society. Yeah! I put my most beautiful smile on. There we are. He should not be able to resist. If he does, I just have to hope he is very gentle.

"There she is. Isn't she beautiful?" The presenter said. He is now on my revenge list, just after Inuyasha. I hate to be put on spot. " Thank you for your help in the shelter, Higurashi, Kagome." Oh my god. He has the sexiest voice in the world. I'm sure I've heard that voice before. I lower my head when I accept my prize. I think I'm going to die. When I brought my head up, I saw it. He had a F moon on his forehead. He must be a son of Sesshoumaru. I hope so ... I have no luck today.

POV Seshoumaru  
She saw it. Now the fear is returning. She seems to know what my moon means. No human is supposed to know about it. It's strange. I must meet her alone. It will be easy, she works for me. I just have to keep that quiet. I don't want all the media on me. It will be my first personal meeting in decade. But I feel it, she is special. My youkai feels like he knows her.

POV ...  
It seems like Fluffy is showing off his markings. Now it will be too easy for Kagome to understand who he is. Maybe, she will be more septic and think that he is the son of Sesshoumaru, because of his short hair. It took me a lot of years to persuade him to cut it. It is strange enough to have silver hair, but to have it five feet long. But who want to mate that dick head? He could be a completely heartless ass when he wants to. It's only when he is sleeping that he is an angel. I didn't live with him without learning something about his temper. It's being a long time since I saw him. Hmm...Since the Olympic of Nagano.

POV Kagome  
If I was made of ice, I think I would have melted in 10 seconds. He gave me a look of familiarity and I had a feeling he would not let me go without some explication. Ok, one look can't give you that much information, but I'm sure he was thinking that. Now I can return to my place. Its times like that you like the feeling of protection that your mom can give you!

POV Kagome  
"Kagome, you are so lucky. You got a good looking boss and he gave you a prize." Mom said. The rest of the gala was so tedious. He was looking at me the whole time. I'm starting to freak out. When they finished all prizes, the ball began. I just grabbed my mom and went to the girl's bathroom._Kagome and her mother enter the girl's bathroom. They are alone._ Finally! Now I'm safe. Saved by the power of the girl's bathroom.

"Mom! Mr. Taisho isn't normal" I said to her." What do you mean by that Honey? "

"I feel his youkai and I saw his markings. He is a youkai!"

"Are you sure honey? He seems to be normal to me. Just his hair and eyes, but you know today with the fashion and everything."

" No mom! The hair, the eyes and the markings are real; he is the lord of the western lands. He could be Sesshoumaru, but if we are lucky, it could just be his son"

"Sesshoumaru, what a strange name. Are you so sure of that?"

"Yes, because he has the same moon that Seshoumaru and he is the half brother of Inuyasha. I met him in the past. This is why he has the same hair as Inuyasha."

" So he is like Inuyasha? "

"No, wrong answer! If you speak of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, you speak about two completely different persons. They are like day and night. Sesshoumaru is more cruel and cold, like the night."

"Honey, he must have changed a little bit, he has a shelter for orphan children. But I will do as you say. We can return now if you want to dance."

"Ok mom, go first I have something to do."

"Ok dear" _Kagome's mother quit the girl's bathroom._

Finally, some time alone to think. Oh my God, What am I going to do?

Author's note

I got help for someone this time. BIG BIG thanks to Krystin (Ihope I didn't made mistake in her name ... sorry) I will try to write more clearly. This is my first fanfic, so I have a lot of work to do.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha.

Sorry for the delay, my chapter is written since the mai 24. I was just too lazy to put it on the computer. Thank you for all the review. For the people who have difficulty to imagine seshoumaru with short hair, I will try (not sure) to draw him as I saw him. Just Have to find a place to put it ... Anyway, have fun reading.

Ok I have wait a WEEK for my beta to correct (I love you anyway ! I know you have a life !) Anyway, I decided to post the chapter with out correction. I will re post it when I will receive the corrected one !

_Itallic: Mouvement ou change of point of view._

_POV Seshoumaru_

The bal has begun. I can go out from the stage. It seem that my little miko has quit the room. She quit with the other woman, it must be her mother they smell nearly the same. Qhere did they go ? As my father said, use you nose.

_Seshoumaru,in the corner of the room, snif discretly. A little smile appears on his face, but it was rapidely replace by his habitual neutral face._

Follow the road, just to easy. Now I can have my little chat with "Kagome".

_With his youkai speed, Sheshoumaru quit the room. No one saw him, They just feel a little wind when he pass near them. The scent lead him to the girl's bathroom where Kagome and her mother was talking. _

I will wait and hide near the doors, she isn't alone. It will be just easier to catch her. I'm sure of one thing, it's not the first time I saw her. Her smell is familiar too. A little too much for my taste. I hope it will not take too much time, I want to go to see the little children. All the group came to the bal. It's like having twenty little Rin after me. Human's children have more common sens than most of the aldult. I always try to see them one time a week and I'm sure that I didn't saw her there. I may be old but not senile.

_Kagome's mother went out of the bath room. _It seem to be my chance, she is alone now. _Seshoumaru enter the bathroom and block the garbage. _

_POV Kagome_

I hate when I don't know what to do. Oups, my make up is gone, where did I put my lipstick?

_While Kagome was searching for her lipstick, Seshoumaru went behind her_ _without a sound. _

Yeah! Got it!** Loud scream in the head of Kagome. **Geez, what he is doing here! It's the GIRL's bathroom; does youkai have never learnt how to read?

«What are you doing here? »

«Another impolite humans…»

«Hey! It's you who are in a GIRL's bathroom, you may be a youkai, I'm sure you know how to read what was writing on the door? »

« You should address to me differently if you don't want to lose something important to you… You know who I'm, don't you? »

« Yes your majesty. You are the great taiyoukai of the west, but there is one thing that I'm not sure. Your name. »

« So, some humans can be intelligent. This Seshoumaru is surprise by that. »

_The mind of Kagome went completly blank. She passes out. Seshoumaru catchs her before she hit the floor. _

« Hey, girl wake up! »

My head was heavy like a bowling's ball. What was going on? I lift my head and meet golden eyes. I whisper.

« Inuyasha… » Ifeel so dizzy. « What ?» Oups, wrong answer.

« How do you know my brother? He died five hundred years ago with his undead mate. You can't be that old you are not a youkai. »

Those sentences were like good snap in the face. So he died after I quit them. Kikyo must have brought him in hell with her. He is too stupid he must …

« Hey! Answer me human! How do you know him? »

Oups, I completely forgot that I was in the arm of the most feared Youkai of all time, but also the most awesome.

« Eeeh Where can I beguin … »

« With the beginning, it's will be easier. »

« Ok, my name is kagome, I'm born here. Two years ago, I was catch by a youkai and bring through a well in my shrine, five hundred years in the past. All that because I was the reincarnation of a miko. She was the protector of the shinko no tama. That ball was in me. Euh, I broke the spell on Inuyasha and the Shiko no Tama. I give thetesseiga to Inuyasha. Got many friends, I nearly bekill by you, many times. When the Shinko no Tama was complet, I return to present time. That was seven month ago. »

I think I forgot to breath. Breath Kagome, Breath!

_POV Seshoumaru_

… So, she was the strange miko who was fallowing my baka little brother.

« So that's why you know me and the meaning of my marking. »

« But you cut your beautiful hair, they were so shiny. Boy shouldn't be permitted to have more beautiful hair than girl. »

Girl, always speaking of how I look. They were less after him now, because I cut those "pretty long silver hair". I was felling like those little cute little dog.

« It's because of women like you and that stupid kitsune. »

« Kitsune? Shippo? Is it Shippo? Is he ok? I miss him so much! What he is doing … (etc, no stop talk)»

Where is the F off button on that thing. Human's girls speak too much.

« Yes, yes and he is studying again… »

« Thanks Kami, I was so afraid my little baby. »

So, she is the adopted mother of Shippo. He is always speaking of her. She has return from the past. That's why that stupid little fox was so happy lately.

_POV Shippo_

_Shippo was on the other side of the door. When I saw Seshoumaru went to that direction he fallows him._ It seems that Kagome is happy to know that I am alive. She didn't stop talking. The ice prince must be really pisse off. I would give all the money of the world to see his face, must be funny. I will her babbling and show my self after Seshoumaru hace finish with her.

Author's note

It's me again. I have nearly finish the next chapter I will send it to my beta on Monday, because I don't have internet at my home. I have to go where I work. Bye bye


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I'm so sorry, I'm to most laziest person in the world. No really lazy just too much thing to do in the same time. I had work all day and I replace at the pool of my town ( I'm lifeguard) Last week end was the ST-JEAN BAPTISTE ! The most favorite holliday of Québec ! You listlen music, there is a big fire and firework (you know color and boom in the sky ) you gets drunk with all your friend and habitually, what ever how old you are your parent get you some alcool ! Big party all the night ! Any way I'm trying to do bigger chapter. Bonne St-Jean and happy Canada's day ! Ok ok I'M 2 WEEK late for that but anyway, my beta had just move to a new place so she need more time to correct my fanfiction.

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha, because if I was I would be a youkai too. Mouhahhahhha You little humans ! (dream of power, ... never gonna happens)

POV Seshoumaru

I have to learn more about that girl. To see if she is really who she seems to be.

_Sheshoumaru helps Kagome get up. As he was doing that he said._

"We will meet again, there is some answers that I need to know. See you next time, Miko."

_Seshoumaru left the bathroom._ She has really blue eyes, they are so deep. So strange for human to have eyes like that. Maybe for some American, but not for a pure Japanese person. Maybe it is to represent her purity through those eyes. The last time I saw someone like that was two hundred years ago. Since then there were no more pure mikos

_Outside the door of the bathroom, Seshoumaru senses Shippo's presence_.

"So you are here to see your mother. You choose the strangest one, a cute one but strange. You are really older than her now. This will change the situation a bit."

"It's strange too meet some one from your past and she hasn't changed at all. I bet you were surprised to see someone, who knew you and your brother. I have been living with Miroku too long. I think my mother is really cute."

"I was hoping that living with me for 400 years could help your habits but I was wrong. Good luck with her. She was very surprised to see me, but she knows that you are alive. She will have many questions, too many for my taste. Bye kit."

"Yeah, yeah, bye Mr. Cold virgin. But if you want some help to go out with Kagome I can help you. She is a good girl and you are better than your brother. See you tonight at home."

That little punk. Why he is always like that. I just have not found a woman that I like. He is such a baby, and a lecher.  
_Shippo entered the girl's bathroom with a smile on his face._

POV Kagome

_While Seshoumaru was going out of the bathroom._

I think he has gotten worst than in the past. With Inuyasha his intentions were clear, get the Tetsaiga and unfortunately kill Inuyasha. It was basic, without any psychological torture. Now I don't know what he wants. I have nothing, he have what most humans want, money and power. He is still cold as ever. But I can't understand why he wants to see me again! I was one of his enemies. Maybe it's because has changed ... yeah and it's snowing in hell! (For those who have read la divine comédie de Dante, The last circle of hell is an ice one!) The only time I have ever seen him show some type of movement in his face was with Rin, that little girl who followed him around.

_A familiar but older head popped out of the door. The second he saw Kagome, Shippo runs to hug her. Kagome was in shock but happy to see her son._

" Shippo? Is that really you! You are so tall, and you look so ... human..." Kagome said while staring at Shippo's new look.

" It's just a spell, I still have my tail and everything."

Oh my god, if all the youkai in Tokyo have decided to meet me tonight and they all look handsome like Seshoumaru or like my Shippo, it doesn't matter that their youkai they would be so hot.

"It's so good to see you again. I was so sad when the Shinko no Tama brought me back to my era. I left you alone. I'm so sorry."

_Kagome gives him another hug._

" It doesn't matter now. I'm so happy that I can see you again after all these years. Are you ok with all the things that happened today? I . . ."

" Stop ... I'm ok, everything is fine. I'm here I will not leave until you tell me everything that has happened while I was gone."

" Sorry Kagome, I just don't know where to begin. There is so much I want to tell you!"

POV Seshoumaru

_Seshoumaru entered the ballroom. His thoughts were preoccupied by Kagome. Absently he went to the children's table._

He always found peace with them and he learned to appreciate their love towards him. They were the only ones who made him smile.  
I must be becoming old; I'm starting to have too many emotions for my taste. I will have too watch myself more closely. I'm only free when I'm with children. They seem to understand me more than I do. I wonder how it would be to have my own children ... oops, their I go again with my emotions. It's a good thing that no one can read my mind. The supervisor of the shelter told me that Kagome is always with the children and is their favourite volunteer. So the most reliable source of information is the children at that table. They will answer all my questions about her, it's perfect.

"Hi little ones. Having a good day?" _Seshoumaru said while sitting down at the table.  
_

"Fine Maru-Sama. You look great with that costume."

The first to answer was a cute little girl with long black hair. She is always stuck to me when I visit. I think she even beats Rin when she was extremely happy, but she is gentle with everyone.

"Stop that Ruka-Chan, I bet that Maru-Sama has had enough of you. By the way, hello Maru-Sama. You organized a big party, did you see Kagome-Chan. She has a nice butt in that dress!"

The second one was a little boy. If it weren't for knowing Shippo, I would say that this is an early with attraction to girl, an older girl at that. More independent than Ruka, but too much dependant on women.

"That's not true Iruka! You are just jealous of me!" _Ruka said._

_  
_The rest of the children were quieter and didn't really know me. They are new in the shelter. I knew Ruka-Chan and Iruka-Kun since they came to the shelter, two years ago. It will be by them that I will get most of my answers.

POV Kagome

He changed a lot, I wonder if he looks like his father now? If so, he must have been a really handsome youkai. Why do all the youkai with human forms so beautiful? Life is unfair. Seshoumaru's short hair looks a little more difficult to handle than his long hair. It seems silky but looks so unruly. Seshoumaru said that Shippo was studying at the university. I wonder what was his life like when I left. Where and with who he was living with. Seshoumaru seems to know him a lot, maybe they are living together. He isn't gay, is he? Such a waste of beautiful men. Ok, Ok, first of all questions! If I want some answers I have to ask for them!

"Shippo, You have to tell me what happened after I left"

_In another room near the bathroom._

" So, the wench has returned. It seems that our information was right. She wasn't from the past, but from the future. She will have to pay for what she did to our leader." said an unknown voice.  
I have to learn more about that girl, if she is really whom she looks to be like.

Author's note

Finish ! ouf, I feel better now. Next chapter will be a Big flashback of what happen back when kagome left the past. There will not have specific point of view. New type of writting that I want to try. I was thinking of maybe doing a fanfiction of naruto, but in french because I want that me fight or love scene to be good. Sometime it's really difficult to totally express what I want in my writting in english. If I'm good I will maybe get some review, Seul l'avenir pourra nous le dire !


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Seshoumaru and Shippo's Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; if I was I would be rich.

There is not real point of view; if there is, it's just some random taught (Taught _italic)_

They were all reunited near the well. The gate between Kagome's world and them was closed even to Inuyasha. It's not like he care, he choose to respect his promise to Kikyo. She had met them because of shinko no tama and he had to quit them because of it. All happens because of that jewel. They came together because of her and the jewel. She was the center of their little community. Now the jewel was whole again and she was gone. She was return to her era.

« Why did she have to let me alone? I want Kagome back! I want my mom back! Okaa-san! »

«Calm down Shippo. It will be ok! You will be able to live with me, Sango and Kohaku. You will never be alone again. You will see we will be happy together. »

« I want Kagome! I want to see her AGAIN! »

« You will be able to see her again. You are a Youkai, you can live for century. For us, Sango and me, it was the last time we will see be able to see her. »

Miroku was looking at him with his characteristic wisdom sad smile. He was able to face the reality. He was hoping that Shippo would understand how he feels as a human.

«I'm sorry Miroku. I guess I didn't really think about that. I feel so stupid. »

« Come Shippo, you have five hundred years before you will be able to see her. Why not come with us? You have a lot of time to kill and you could be a perfect babysitter for my future children! »

« And I hope the mother will be Sango, if you want to live a long life. »

Beside, then you could see a Sango in the flame of anger. If she was able to kill with her eyes, it would be the apocalypse now. Miroku was in is little world and was touching Sango's backside. His cursed hand strike back, again.

« Hentai! Let my butt alone if you want to marry me, one day. After that we can see. »

Miroku was petrified by Sango's argument « a hand in the face» and the promise of a long life of touching the backside of Sango. It was the paradise for him. Just have to wait until they were married. When she wanted listen, she have her own way to do it.

« Sango you know that your backside is the greatest among Japan! You know that you will always be the only one for me! »

« You have to if you want to live old enough to see your children grow up. »

Near them in the forest, an old enemy now a new friend was watching them. A little girl was playing with a two head dragon.

« So she is gone, the only girl, beside Rin who wasn't afraid of me. She was the perfect candidate to be the guardian of Rin… »

_She wasn't afraid to help her even she never met her before._ Sheshoumaru was impressed by that little human. Even if it was really visible how powerful she can be.

« Seshoumaru-sama! Why are they all sad? Where is the pretty lady? »

« I don't know Rin. Would you like to live with them? » (I always see Seshoumaru as a strait forward man.)

Now that my little brother was gone, I have to take care of my land. I don't know what the other Lord will think of Rin. Judging of how they had reacted when my father has mate a human, it could be hard on her.

« They are really gentle and the tall girl is Kohaku's sister … »

Rin was lightly blushing. She was now thirteen years old. A lot of things have change since the beginning of their journey.

« But if I accept, you will have to come to see me! »

« I, Sesshoumaru lord of the western land, promise that will come to see Rin. »

The lord and his little maiden were heading to the village of Kaede. Seshoumaru was thinking of how he will make the monk and the exterminator accept to take care of Rin. Life wasn't easy for human and he wanted that Rin gets the best care. Maybe propose her in marriage to the little boy when they get older. He know how to fight, he will be able to protect Rin. For him it was the best idea he could get. If they wanted more, he could take care of that little kitsune. He will live more than the humans will ever do.

_He seem to be a good youkai, it will be easier for me to keep him than Rin. _

By the time Sesshoumaru was thinking of what he could do with Rin and Shippo; they arrived at Kaede's hut.

"Hi Shesshoumaru, what can we do for you?"

Miroku had always been a fine psychologist with people around him. But not enough to solve his own problem (… moving hand …). For him, Sesshoumaru was a total mystery that he wanted to understand. Because they got the Sesshoumaru's help during the final battle, miroku was even more interested in him.

"I'm here to ask you if you wanted to take care of Rin, as she was your child. I can't take care of her now I have to return to my castle and the youkais there won't be happy to see a little human. In return, I will take car of the Kitsune after your death."

"It's a deal"

_Two years later, in some mountain in Japan._

"She seems to have disappears from the surface of the earth. Even with Inuyasha gone with his undeath miko, I can't have Kagome. She is nowhere to be found. She even left Shippo with Miroku and Sango. They never told me what happens. I think I will have to bare my fate and mate with Ayame. I don't have the courage to fall in live again."

Since when Kagome left this era, Kouga has search for her. He went every single part of Japan. After two years, the only that still bare her smell was in the Inuyasha's Forest, near the well. Kouga have lost all faith to see her again. Kagome didn't have the time to tell him how special she really is, more than he ever thinks. Because she didn't, Miroku and Sango have chosen to don't tell him. After two years, Kouga made up his mind and mate with Ayame.

In another place, two happy couple was celebrating. They got two good reasons to do it. Miroku and Sango get their first child and Rin and Kohaku was getting married. Rin was now fifteen years old and Kohaku was seventeen years old. Sango and Miroku got a little girl and guess how they name her … (if you don't get it YOU are really dumb or don't know the series.)… Kagome! They are so predictable sometime. For that big even Sesshoumaru has come to see how Rin was. She couldn't be happier than that day. But when she got her first child and Sesshoumaru came again, was another very good day. Her marriage was a happy one, Kohaku and Rin was totally in love.

It wasn't a fairy tale for everyone. Kouga was living in hell. He had lost all hope for happiness. So when he ends up mate with Ayame, they get only one pup before he died.

He wasn't even born, when Kouga lost his last battle. He was protecting his people from some rogue youkai. He never saw his only child.

Many years later in the company of Miroku, Shippo has become a real pervert. He went to live with Sesshoumaru. Among the maids, he was the king of … their bed. How you can't become pervert after passing nearly seventy years of your life? Gradually, Sesshoumaru learnt to live with him. He even starts to like the Kitsune; Shippo too starts to like Sesshoumaru. But he prefers to put pranks on him. Sometime, Shippo was even thinking that Sesshoumaru was gay or completely ashamed of every kind of sexuality. "Mouhahhaha, I bet he still a virgin, mouhahhahahaha! Shesshoumaru don't know what he is missing" (Parole de Shippo!) They lived together troughs many years in many different places around the world.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Inuyasha. inuyasha no watashi desu ka. iie ja arimasen. (tentative de nihongo ...)

Chapter 9

I new day at school ... What will I say to my friend. hey I just met with some old friend from my past !Hey, I think you were right maybe one of them will be the One : Shippo, my old son, who is now taller than me and a womanizer or number two, our favourite cold ass named Sesshoumaru ! Yeah, I'm soo happy, if life could be better I think I just have to change my name and get a new life... Any way I have to live with the fact, that Ayumi may be right. Those stupid card ! Those are against me, I have to destroy it before it cause more domage to my poor life.

" Kagome ! How was you party !" Ayumi said with one of those big smile that she have the secret. Hoooo that's what you are thinking, you are smelling some romance.

" Notthing special, meet some old friends."

" So the man behind you most be some of your old friend from the hospital because that's the first time I see him and he was about to pook you ! "

WHAT ! I must have jump nearly four feet in the air. Who could it be ? I just turn over to see that Shippo was the one who was about to pook me ! It's not like something that sesshoumaru would do. With his high and mighty attitude, I can't imagine him trying to pook someone... mouhahahaha Sesshouamru and pooking in the same sentence.

"Shippo ! What are you doing here, I'm in school ! " I hope he could just go away, this not the best place to come to see me. There will be remours all over the school in like ten minutes. It's not every day that Higurashi Kagome get a handsome man near her self.

" Hey I just wanted to see what your school look like ! You talked so much about it that I wanted to meet you friends! Hi ! I'm Shippo an old friend of Kagome ! "

Why is he here ! Can I have a big hole to hide in it. My friends was looking at him like he was a star or something like that !

" Hi Shippo, I'm Ayumi. " Those eyes, I knew it she thing that we are together.

" I'm Yumi. " Not her too. Where can I go to cry, my life is a total mess.

" I'm Eri. Are you the secret love of Kagome, you look so cute together !"

Ho no! She say it. Now I have to say something before Shippo tell everyone that we are together and he want me to bare his child. What ? He lived with Miroku and he is tricky like only a kitsune could be.

"You think soo ? No No, she is just to perfect for me, only someone very special will be able to get her !"

What you really think that Shippo you are too cute ! I think I know someone will get some candy, do you think he still like candy ? He will get something anyway... Don't think anything like XXX. Hey I'm still virgin here !You hentai ! oups, gomen gomen...

"But if you can't who could, you seem like a good person ?" Eri said.

Hey I could not date someone who is like my son. Ok, an overgrow son, who seem to be older than me by two good years ... but that's not he point, the point is that he will always be my Little Shippo for me, nothing more, soo the other person from my past coul be only be Sesshoumaru ... NO!I must stop thinking, too much possibility ahead.

" So Kagome, did you have meet some else during this Party ?" Ayumi said.

She must have some supernatural power. She is a witch, she must burn ! I hope that Shippo will say nothing about Sesshoumaru, I had enough of my own imagine to deal with I don't want my friend to imagine some none existant or rather impossible relationship.

" Ho, there was Maru-chan there too"

Maru-chan... it sound like a nick name to some little kid like : Kawaii Maru-chan ! So pretty with those gold eyes, silver hair and that soo nice body with all those muscles ... Stop it ! I got an imagination too fertile for my taste

"Who is Maru-chan Kagome ?"

I look could kill I think that Shippo and Ayumi would have been dead. Her and her stupid question. It's always all about me, why they can try to put some spice in the love life of someone else.

" etoooooooo, he is one of the Ki..."

" He is the big boss of Kagome! Taisho Maru, some old friend."

Shippo never let me finish my sentence, because he finish it for me. Or it's more like he tolds them the truth, That was something that I really really hate, because now my friend have another beautiful male to match with me. Now he look at me with a big smile. No more candy... no Fing candy !

" So Kagome know the famous Taisho Maru and you never told us that !" I'm soo sorry Eri. No, no don't look at me like that.

" Ano, it's because ... he change is name ! You know how celebrity act strange hahhahahah ! "

I hope that will be enough for them. They look at me like I was a piece of fresh meat and they were some lions.

" Kagome ! I have to go, I got cours in half an hour ! "

He go to school ? Isn't he too old for that, he is like 500 years old. If it was meI would have stop that. He must go to University, it's so more fun that High school.

"What's the name of your school Shippo-Chan ?"

"It's the Todai, Tokyo University. Great place, a lots ofvery beautifull girl there! "

He go to THE university in Japan ! He is soo lucky. It's like the Harvard of Japan ! Maybe he could help me in studying. It would be a payback for all the thing he said today.

"It's great Shippo, you must be really intelligent ! But where do you meet Kagome ?" Noooooooo, not that question! Why Eri, why !

" Oh, I'm going to be a doctor, I was doingmy trainning in the hospital where Kagome was ! So we meet there! She got soo many special disease, it was fun to work with her." Shippo you really have an answer for all thoses questions.

" Bye bye Kagome, Eri, Yumi and Ayumi! Have fun today !" Good no more question ! He is gone !

" Why you didn't tell us that you have some handsome friend like that !" Oups there they go again...

"Atchouuuuuummm... " Someone must be speaking of this Sesshoumaru.

Note : I don't know for you but it had been a long time since I post anything here. oups my fault. But i have something for all of you who like punk or ska or alternative music I got a super site web where you can get radio show (in french sorry) but with great Nihongo music ! www. nipradio .com It's a radio from Montreal. They are great, and for those who know french they do some great chronic about the japan (nihon) and the culture and every thing. For those who like tsu shi ma mire, Mucc, Merry, Nooddle, Go Go 7188 or other band like that : Have fun!


End file.
